The Truth Between the Lines
by Elsebeth Kindri
Summary: Octavia was caught in the middle with an admirer who knew there was more to her than her story told. AU. Not sure about the pairings yet. Rated M for future chapters just to be on the safe side.


I do not own anything you recognize from the movies, the comics, the cartoons or anything related to the MARVEL company.

Octavia is my own creation.

* * *

><p><strong>THE TRUTH BETWEEN THE LINES<strong>

* * *

><p>As different as night and day, the sun and the moon, winter and summer and fire from water.<p>

Some are born with the power to create, others destroy. Some are born with the power to love, others to hate. Mutation is the key to evolution but no matter how we evolve, we're still the same. Some are good, some are bad.

He had known her for quite some time. She was one of many mutants that had been classified as extremely dangerous because of her abilities. On the outside she seemed like every other woman her age. She was 24 years old, had raven black hair that had been cut short of her ears and she was curved – much to his enjoyment. Her powers however showed that she had a dark side but she kept it under control.

Octavia was her name and her power was time travelling. Where she came from and how she found the Institute nobody knew, but her power was the reason why she ended up there. The first thing the Professor had said when he introduced her to the rest of the staff at the Institute was that she was an 'old soul'. Little did they know that her age went far beyond their knowledge and there was more to her than just her power to move through time. She kept to herself and didn't bond with anyone other than through the most basic necessities. She had to interact with the rest of the students at the Institute but that's all she did.

He wondered what went on in her mind. He had asked the Professor about her mutation but the Professor couldn't tell much more than he already knew, but there was definitely something more to her than what they all thought. She had never spoken to him, only acknowledged his presence whenever he was around. A nod of curtsey to accept him being around whenever they did run into each other was all he had received and he was fine with that but as the years had passed he couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside of her head.

Ever since she showed up at the gates of the Institute and she had been let inside by the gatekeeper, she hadn't used her powers as far as any of the others knew. She kept to herself and never discussed her powers, not what she could do and not do. She joined in on the training sessions and she excelled in most of the danger room sessions as if she had gone through the training before. She had a brain that Einstein would envy but she was far from insane. Though her solitude did suggest that something wasn't quite right and everyone noticed.

The Professor enjoyed her company. Most of their private sessions consisted of them sitting in silence, which in a sense was therapeutic for her. He had become like a father to her like to so many of the students he had taken in under his wing over the years. But most of all, he somewhat understood. She hadn't let him go rummaging through her head much but what he had seen gave him a small grasp of what made her… her.

Octavia loved her life as much as she hated it. Every time she closed her eyes she'd dream of all the good things life had to offer but she knew something was coming and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was there because she was guided there. She was placed there because she had to oversee that everything happened the way it was supposed to in case someone else of her kind showed up and tried to prevent it. She had seen the past and the future. Everything was connected and in more ways than you could imagine history repeated itself.

Mutants had been around since the dawn of all living creatures. They were an ancient race, not a new development. However due to changes in the weather – or rather the introduction of science, a race that was long lost re-appeared and there were more changes that were to follow.


End file.
